Chapter 1
The First Victim (最初の犠牲者, Saisho no gisei-sha) is the first chapter of Revenge Classroom. Sypnosis The chapter starts with Ayana Fujisawa shutting off her alarm. She narrates briefly about her recent accident wherein she was pushed into the oncoming traffic. Being sure that the person was no other than one of her classmates, she takes a vow during her stay in the hospital that she will take revenge on each and every one of them. With a little help from Nomura Ai, Ayana successfully takes revenge on Seo Yuuto, the class 'pretty boy' who had once taken advantage of her. Summary Ayana Fujisawa wakes up to her alarm. While getting ready for school, she recalls her bullies and the way she used to endure it - by keeping silent until they stopped. However, after she was pushed into the heavy traffic, she realizes that if she does not do something about the bullying problem, she may end up getting killed. After a week, she attends school again. At the school gate, she is called out to by Daisuke Kawamoto and Kazuma Ochi who asks her about her accident. Then they both joke about 'when they should do it next time.' Their jests are cut-off by their 'leader,' Ren Tokiwa. Ayana comes into her classroom to see that her desk has been vandalized. She overhears one of her classmates remarking that she should have died and remembers her vow to take revenge on each and every one of them. About two months later, Seo Yuuto is introduced. Two underclassmen enter and ask him if he could go to the karaoke with them, to which he denies saying that he had something else to do. However he makes plans to meet with them some other time. Seeing him flirting, she recollects the time when he approached her saying that he wanted to help her. He had then raped her after leading her to his house. She then reveals that Yuuto is currently dating six girls, one of whom is Sachi Ikeda, a popular underclassman, who had once been asked out by Kazuma. Owing to his delinquent image, Sachi could not reject him properly. Ayana had once sneaked a peek into Yuuto's phone and had found out that they both planned to meet up regularly every Friday after school. She arrives at their usual karaoke place and books a room for two. Outside, Nomura Ai is seen hiding behind a car. Two days before, Ayana had blackmailed her into helping her saying that if Ayana were to die, the bullying would to shift to her, someone who does not really fit in with the class. Yuuto and Sachi arrives. As soon as they are in in the elevator, Nomura comes inside and tells the receptionist that she is meeting up with a friend. When he asks for the name under which the room was reserved, she grabs the reservation list and scans it searching for Yuuto's room. She finally goes to Ayana's room and tells her their room number. Ayana writes a letter to Kazuma telling him to come to Room 215 - where Yuuto and Sachi are together, and signs herself as Sachi. She tells Nomura to place the letter in the front basket of Sachi's bicycle and leave afterwards. As Nomura is leaving, Kazuma shows up. He reads the letter and heads up to the given room. When he sees Yuuto and Sachi on their date, Kazuma flies into rage. Yuuto immediately starts making excuses as to why they are there together, saying - "Ikeda-san was troubled about something" - and as a senior, he was just listening to her, but Yuuto's lies made Kazuma angrier. He then drags Yuuto to the parking lot and starts to beat him up really bad. When Sachi tries to save Yuuto, Kazuma tells her that Yuuto is currently dating five other girls, which shocks Sachi. While she is shaking, she asked Yuuto if he actually has 5 other girlfriends. When he told her the truth, Sachi yells at him and declares that she will tell the whole school about the incident as she runs off crying and heartbroken. Kazuma looks at Yuuto and kicks him as Kazuma laughs at him and walks away, leaving Yuuto to his misery. Yuuto looks at himself in a broken mirror and screams after seeing his battered face as Ayana quietly watches from afar. On her way home from seeing her first victim, she breaks into a maniacal laughter. Back home in her bedroom, she tears up the information about Yuuto that she had collected and declares that she has twenty-seven more victims to go. Characters in Order of Appearance * Ayana Fujisawa * Daisuke Kawamoto * Kazuma Ochi * Ren Tokiwa * Yuuto Seo * Sachi Ikeda * Ai Nomura Trivia * In the reservation list, Yuuto signs his name as 'Souda Seo.' Category:Chapters